Get Your Own Disaster
by Xx-Cute-Without-The-E-xX
Summary: Bella and Emmett are the part of the most beautiful family in the town of Forks. but what happens behind closed doors? can the new town beauties the cullen/Hale family save them from there "hell on earth"?
1. Chap1

**A/N: well idk this is really dark it will get really bad in next chapter i realy dont know if i shoul continue if i should plz tell the more reviews the faster i update!!  
**

**disclamer: i sadly do not own the rights to the most bestest series in th world AKA Twilight Saga!! **

**:CHAPTER ONE:**

**BURNS, BRUISES, MEATINGS, AND BASKET BALL**

Tears started to tumble down the dark purple bags under my eyes as I inspected my latest bruises and concussions.

"I'll get us out of here Bells. I'll get us out if it kills me."

I turned around to see my best friend and my big brother standing behind me with eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Em, I'm so scared. I'm so scared for what he's going to do next, and It hurts even worse that he makes you watch. I-I-I try t-to tell h-him to stop t-to tell him… an-and I-I-" before I could finish he burried me into his chest an engulfed in his giant arms and let me cry on to his chest. We just stood there for about 15 minuets me sobbing into his t-shirt and shuddering every once and a while and him repeating over and over again how sorry he was and how he would get me away from the monster we call dad

"E-E-Emmett."

"Hmmmm"

"W-we got to get dressed for school or we'll be late again"

"Ok bells I'll try to hurry." With that we both went our separate ways he to his closet and me to the bathroom where I already had my clothes.

I quickly changed into the outfit that Charlie had chosen for me the night before which like usual showed as much skin as possible. Today it was a pair of shorts that were barely a couple of inches away from my ass, a tight square necked baby-doll Tee, and a pair of high-topped black Chuck-Taylors. I wore my hair down so that the hand print on the back of my neck was not visible. After doing my hair and getting dressed I covered any other visible bruises with cover up, put the rest of my make-up on, and got my book bag ready.

It only took about 20 min for the both of us to get dressed and ready to go. I grabbed my shorts for gym and headed down with Emmett close behind his hand rested on my shoulder.

As we approached the bottom of the stairs I heard Charlie snoring. Knowing for sure that Charlie was passed out on the couch me and Emmett made a run for his jeep and headed for school.

Like all other days when we got to school all other conversations stopped and every body stopped to stare at the town renowned Swan's. If they only knew the town's most beautiful family lived in a hell on earth with a drunken abusive molesting father and a # of a mother that lives in Seattle and Works the streets almost every night. Yep I bet they would all want our lives.

"Emmett you're coming to the away game in LA Push tonight, right?"

Oh the ever so annoying friend of Em's how I loved James specially because he made my hell worse by taking my protector away all the time.

"Uhmmm, yeah, I have to play don't I?"

When he said this he looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Yeah Em go to the game I have a paper to write anyways so I'll be at the library extra late. Brother-Sister bonding can wait another day or so. Go have fun."

I tried to make the best fake smile I could and he nodded his head to reassure me that everything would be ok.

When I reached my locker I gave Emmett one last good-bye hug until I would see him at lunch.

Like usual with my lack of friends and things to keep me distracted, the morning went S-L-O-W! But with the extra time I had in class I heard an interesting rumor about a new family that moved to the lovely town of Forks. Supposedly they were to be hotter then 'the Swans' I couldn't help but think finally were out of the spot light there was two guys and two girls. There names are Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. One of the guys, Jasper was tall blonde and 'handsome', and the other one, Edward had bronze hair and was medium build. Not interested in what the girls looked like I didn't pay attention to what people said about that part. But I did know that one of the girls was a senior like Emmett and was single. The other one was pixie like and was dating the blond guy.

Finally it was time for lunch. I made my way down the hall towards the lunch room. And like all other days Emmett met up with me by the water fountain.

"Hey Bells." He was acting really weird he had the 'please say yes to what im about to say' grin on his face and his eyes shined in the light that's when I figured that he met the new blond girl because no one in the school interested him.

"I see you've met the blond new chick."

"Yep and guess what!!"

"What Em." I rolled my eyes and pretended to have no interest in the matter witch was extremely opposite of how I felt

"She asked me and you to eat lunch with her and her family!"

"Oh, ok I'll eat by my self and you can just forget about me and enjoy your life cause I know im a real drag" before I could walk away he put his hand on my shoulder

"Bella, stop, please, now."

"FINE! I will eat with your little friends but don't expect me to even look remotely happy got it Em" I poked my finger in his chest a couple to make sure he got it.

"Oh thank you so much Bella I owe you. Hey, are you eating?"

"Emmett, I've got a question for you. Do I ever eat?" he looked around the room to give the affect of being in deep thought

"Uhmm… no?" he said with his grin clearly marked on his face.

We left the drinking fountain making our way to the cafeteria. Every body looked at me and Emmett like we were precious jewels and it made me sick to think that we were the center of attention. That was the last thing I wanted, I hated it when all eyes were on me. Walking through the doors of the cafeteria I couldn't help but noticing a more then beautiful group of people. They I knew were the Cullen's and the Hale's the new beautiful family of the town.

"Bella this is Rosalie." His smile became wide and silly but I could see why she was magnificent her blond curls flowed like grain in the wind and her face was unbelievably angelic.

"Hey Rosalie" she just smiled and stood there like a fuking lifeless Barbie it made me sick. I wanted to tell her off, and that's just what I did.

"Why hello to you to Bella how nice to make your acquaintance, or at least a 'hey' would be nice, but I can see you have no mind of your own to figure out a couple of nice words to greet me but that's ok I know not all humans on the universe can be equipped with the knowledge or decency to do that." her smile quickly turned into a smoldering glare and so did every ones around the table especially Emmett's, and with out thinking he elbowed me in the side. On one of my biggest bruises. I winced, grabbed my side and fell into my seat and put my head on the table. I heard almost everybody at the table gasp and Emmett ask if I was ok. I nodded my head and sat up and again flashed a fake smile. Emmett's eyes were worried and scared I nodded again to let him know I was fine, and we began eating lunch in silence but I don't think we could even call it lunch because none of the Cullen's ate and I only had half of a diet coke. The only one that really had lunch was Emmett.

I felt a hole burning threw my head so instinctively I looked for who was doing it, my eyes fell upon the bronze haired boy at first his face was expressionless but after a couple of seconds he clenched his teeth and tightened his lips I looked around the table to look at all the other Cullen's and the majority of them had the same expression on there face. Knowing that I was not wanted I got up and went back into the bathroom until it was time for biology.

I thought that the day couldn't get any better (not) I was SO wrong as I walked into biology and noticed that the ever so nice Cullen boy, the bronzie was in the seat next to mine. I casually walked over to my desk and sat my books down trying as hard as possible to not look at the anti-Christ next to me. The class seemed to be going slower then the whole first half of the day, but, finally got over. I stormed out of the room to gym. What do you know, the anti-Christ who for some reason wants to kill me was in the same class. OH JOY! Trying to get the fact he was in my class off my mind I rushed into one of the bathroom stalls to do my routine of putting an article of clothing on an covering up the visible areas with cover-up when I was interrupted by a high voiced perky little nightmare.

"Bella? This is Alice one of the Cullens and I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about my family and I wanted to ask if you could be my partner in gym?"

"uhmm? I-I guess"

"OH THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH I OWE YOU BIG TIME EEEEEEK"

Oh great I got a human air horn as a partner how could my life get any better??

Basket ball was horrible me and Alice were partners. like all other days I was a klutz and couldn't play for the life of me but at least Alice was pretty good thanks to her we were the top girl team and were going to play the best guy team unfortunately for me that happened to be Edward and Matt Newton , or Mike or what ever that stalkers name was.

"Little Bella gunna be able to handle this, or will she crumble that is the question." Edward's eyes were black and he still looked like he wanted to hit meor stab my eye out with a chopstick. Oh and what do you know the teacher and all the rest of the were changing and getting ready for the bell so for all I knew he could kill me and they wouldn't stop him. GREAT!

"Bring it on I'm not as little as you think I can take # like a man." He started to smirk his eyes baring holes into my corneas

"Come on Bella we both know Alice has been doing all the work on your team." I gave him a glare and hoped somehow I would suddenly develop some sort of superpower to drill a hole in his head, but it never happened.

"And we both know you're the one who does all the work for your team." I could tell he was starting to get upset at me, and boy was I liking it.

"Ok then Bella take it like a man and check the ball like one." He lunged the ball at me and it hit several of my bruises on my chest and my burn and I winced and lunged the ball back at him but this time I aimed it at his head

"FUK YOU AND ALL OF YOUR FUKN FAMILY" and I ran into the bathroom thank god that it was after the second bell and all the students and the gym teacher was gone. I raced to get into my stall by then I was bleeding from multiple places and the puss/scab from my burn was stuck to my shirt. I was crying but I somehow managed to clean up the mess on my gym shirt.

"Bella? Are you ok? He didn't mean it." I started gathering all of my things and stormed out of the bath room but on the way I managed to scream in her face.

"WELL I DIDN'T. I HOPE ALL OF YOU AND YOUR FAMILY BURN IN HELL, AND YOU AND YOUR SISTER GET RAPED NOW LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE! YOU FUKING HORE" She grabbed me by my waist in an attempt to stop me but instead she pulled my shirt up to exposed several of my bruises.

"Oh my god Bella who did that to you?" there was pure terror in her eyes

"Me and Emmett were wrestling and I got out of hand and fell down the stares." Before she had time to say anything back I ran out of that god forsaken school and drove Emmett's car home like he asked sometime after he found out he had a game.

**A/N: WELL THERE YA HAVE IT HOPE YOU REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME HOW GRAPHIC YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE CAUSE IM JUST WARNING YOU BELLA MIGHT GET RAPED BY A CERTAIN SOMEBODY TOLD YA IT WAS DARK :'**

**ANYWAZE PLZ REVIEW**

**-- Xx-Cute-Without-The-E-xX**


	2. Chap2

**A/N: OK WELL THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT HINT HINT I ALREADY HAVE IT READY SO IF I GET ALOT OF REVIEWS I WILL PUT IT UP TONIGHT!!**

**:chapter 2:**

**LEAVING?**

On the way home I was almost going 90 miles per hour, and to tell the truth I really didn't care I just wanted to get home and away form the world

On the way home I was almost going 90 miles per hour, and to tell the truth I really didn't care I just wanted to get home and away form the world. Hopefully Charlie would still be passed out on the couch, and I could just go up to my room and study.

Walking into the house I noticed something, Charlie wasn't on the couch. My worst nightmare would be rapidly approaching and I could do nothing about it. Hell I couldn't even run now.

"Bella-izat-oo?"

I was surprised he even got that out. he, was drunk and that's not even the bad part. He was completely naked and I knew what he wanted. I averted my eyes from the hideous man standing in front of me now.

"Bella ook a-me damit." He ran across the room stumbleing on imaginary sticks and twigs, grabed my chin and pulled me into him. I just stood there pretending I was in a different world where I had a loving family and I was never hurt in any way.

By now he was feeling me up starting at my ass and around my hips slowly making his way up to my boobs. I did all that I could do, I cried. I wanted to get away so badly but I knew if I even tried to move he would either hit me or tie me up.

After he was done he picked me up, carried me to his room and set me on his bed, and begun undressing me. Shoe, shoe, pants, shirt, bra, and lastly underwear. And each time he removed a piece of clothing I cried even harder.

"Dad. Please. No. you don't wanna do this. Please.?!" Like usual he slapped me it didn't really hurt but only because I was used to it.

"And why wouldn't I want to, you know you like it." The tears came in intervals now and my breathing was just gasps.

I didn't answer him. I knew if I did it would only be worse.

He positioned him self at my opening and just shoved him self in like an unwelcomed guest.

With each of his thrusts he would grunt like the discusting animal he was. I closed my eyes and wished it was over. Soon enough he finally relised into me, and slowly pulled out. as soon as he got off of me I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I felt so disgusting and dirty I put the water as hot as it would go burning my flesh and washing away the filth that consumed me. I was Huddled in the corner of my shower when Emmett came In the bathroom

"Bella, Bella im so sorry I should have never left I should have stayed with you and protected you."

He quickly turned the scolding water off. wrapping me in my towel and carrying me to our room.he sat me on the bed and gave me my pajamas and walked out of the room leaving me to get dressed. Right now, right now I didn't feel like moving. So I just lay there, stairing at the door.

I felt like I was the only one in the world and if I just stayed there I would never get hurt again.

I was in my little dream land when I heard a little ting at my window. i got up and went to the window with just a thin white sheet wrapped around me. I had no idea who it was and frankly, I didn't care. As I aproched the window I saw little black spikes, blonde curls and bronze locks. Of course the wonderful cullens and one of the hales. As I saw there faces they all looked angelic yet sad. When i was right at the window Edwards eyes widened probably from the sheets wetness and my very visible self. When Alice noticed him she smacked him in the back of the head, and made the other guy, jasper look away.

"Bella can you let us in?" she mouthed

I just nodded my head, unlocked the window, opened it and went back to my bed grabbing more covers to cover up with.

Within seconds they all were at my bed side. Its really weird how fast they are.

"Bella you and your brother need to get out of here we know what he dose to you." She placed her hand on my knee and I quickly moved away. One because I don't like people touching me and two her hand felt like she had just got done skiing in the French alps.

Her eyes grew more sad after my action but I didn't feel sorry.

"Bella we have a car down the street, and all of you and your brothers stuff is in it."

"He'll find me and K-Kill me." I kept my voice monotone and didn't let my eyes leave the door for a second.

"Bella my dad already called the police."

"So, he is the chief of police nobody can touch him."

"Bella my dad wont let him touch you ever again. Come on your brother is already in the car with Rose and the police are on there way."

"He'll get me at school"

"No Bella the school has been informed not to let your father on campus."

"Kay" that was all I said. I got out of the bed and started walking to the window. When all of a sudden I felt real dizzy and I felt a thick liquid start coming down my leg I looked down and I was bleeding.

The next events happened so fast I didn't see them all.

I was picked up by Edward. Jasper was coming after us. Alice was trying to stop him, and Edward wasn't breathing. In less then 2 seconds we were in the car and driving away. every one was in there exept jasper he was running to the side of the vehicle trying to get in. I was about to ask what was going on but I felt an overpowering need to sleep. Everything went black.

* * *

**OK WELL TELLS ME WHAT YA THINK PLZ REVEW MEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I POST.!!**

**- XxCute-Without-The-ExX**


	3. Chap3

**A/N:OK WHAT THE HELL IT THIS I GOT LIKE 10 FAVORITES(WHICH I REALLY GOODFOR ONLY THREE CHAPTERS) LIKE 2OO AND SOME HITS AND ONLY 4 REVEIWS? WHERE IS THE LOVE? I FEEL SO UNLOVED RIGHTNOW PLEASE REVIEW U MAKE ME SAD**

* * *

**:CHAPTER 3:**

**THIRST AND CONFUSION WITH A LITTLE BIT OF PAINLESS HEAVEN**

When I woke up there was one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen kneeling beside the bed

"It's great to see you Bella, you've been out for a while, are you feeling ok?"

"Wh-who are you?!" I tried to be as loud as I could but my voice cracked right in the middle and my throat was dry.

"I'm Carlisle, the kids' father" he looked to young to be a father to teenage kids but what the hell.

"You're a doctor?" he looked to young to be a doctor also.

"Uhm yeah. Hey listen is it ok with you if I check you out? You know make sure your not hurt?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well I saw you had several burns on your arms when Edward brought you in I just wanted to check those out" the tone of his voice sounded like he was holding something back and being the curious person I am I wanted to know what exactly it was.

"Aaaaand that's all?" I love elongating words

"Well, no I wanted to use a rape kit on you and make sure everything in _that_ region."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Bella, even if we don't use it in the trial we need to do it. But, its all up to you"

"Promise?"

"I not only promise but I swear." He did the little scouts honor thing

"Ok, only if you don't tell me anything that's wrong."

"Thank you Bella. If it makes you more comfortable I can have my wife, Esme do it she has a degree also just not as advanced as me."

"Yeah I'd like that please."

"Ok Bella she'll be up in several minutes." He gave a week smile, turned on his heal and walked out the mahogany door.

Within seconds another beautiful woman walked in the door jeez what is the problem with this family and beauty?

"Hello, uhm Bella I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. Uhmm just tell me when your ready and I'll begin. Ok? Oh, and uhmm tell me what you want to do first."

"Just do the hardest crap first I don't care. I-I'm ready when you are."

She had begun the painful process of inspecting my wounds not just the burns but all of the bruises and finally moved to what I'd been dreading. The wounds from Charlie, the wounds I'd rather not talk about.

When she first started I thought I heard her gasp, but it could have been her dress. I have no idea. For some odd reason she had a nose plug. You know the kind that you use when you're swimming to keep the water out of your nose. I didn't think I smelled _that _bad I was never the one to smell, but whatever. What did I care? I was a filthy hore that didn't dissever to live.

After a while I dozed off. It was the only thing to do to avoid the pain. Not only physical but emotional I felt empty and dirty, and all I wanted to do was sink into a hole and die.

"Bella." The lady lightly shook my shoulder trying to wake me up.

"Hmmmm." I said rubbing the painless sleep from my eyes.

"Would you like to know. I mean what's wrong." When she said this her head slowly but gradually dropped.

"No, please don't tell me. please." I began sobbing and I had no idea why. I just felt like if she told me I would be more of a hore.

"Bella, you really should. It's only going to be harder if you don't face it now."

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO FUKING KNOW!" My teeth were gritted together tightly, and the rage I felt was more then ever. In my life. "I ALREADY FACED IT UNTIL, YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY CAME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! BECAUSE OF YOU WHEN HE COMES BACK IT WILL BE WORSE!" Like all other times today when I thought about when he gets out I was reduced to tears and sobs.

"Bella I never meant any harm and neither did my family." It made me madder that she was staying calm.

"NO!" I was shaking with terror and the sobs that consumed me. I felt the blood leave me from between my legs, I felt faint again and I wasn't even standing up. And within seconds I was puking blood. Though it wasn't the first time in my life, but never had it been this much.

When I looked up the lovely lady had the nose plugs in again and her eyes were black and I am not exaggerating they were like two black holes sucking all light into them.

"Carlisle!! Edward !! Help!!" the terror in her eyes was unmistakable I had seen it to many times before that it was impossible for me to miss.

Within seconds the two were in my room. Edward wasn't breathing and the older one noticed and sent him to keep the others from coming into the room somehow by not saying a word the whole time.

"Bella don't worry we'll save you."

"No, kill me. Now. Kill me I have no reason to live." I had stopped convulsing but the sobbing was still present.

"Bella you have so much to live for don't make me do this." I was surprised he would actually kill me and I was so happy.

"Do it I want to die." He leaned in and placed his lips to my neck. I thought he was going to kiss me before he killed me. I was taken by surprise when his razor sharp teeth sank into my neck. It went black and I was soon engulfed in flame like pain.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" it was Edward I could tell by his voice it was so rasspy even when he yelled. In my flames the only thing that brought me some slight comfort is when I heard one of there voices, no matter who it was and I could vaguely make out there conversation.

"Edward I had to if I didn't she would have died."

"What if she could have pulled herself through. She could have chosen if she wanted to be one of us."

"Edward. She wasn't going to make it threw. Her organs were under constant pressure during the abuse, they were like paper already. I think she started bleeding internally when she was raped. I could smell the bruises, God, Edward there were so many of them After the basket ball game any slightest thing could have made them give in. No matter what we would do the damage would already be done. She's lucky we caught it when we did or she would be gone forever." I heard a rumble in the house before I passed out again.

Images passed threw my head all to be of one Cullen or another. That Rosalie chick I under stood why she was so bitter and why jasper was so sensitive to my blood. About an hour before the images arrived I figured out what they were, They were vampires and I believe I was becoming one also.

Hour by hour each of their life stories passed threw my head. Like an old movie. Only I felt the pain and happiness as if it was my own. During the time I was seeing there stories it was as if the fire had gone away. Within a couple of more hours after I had finished there stories the fire was gone, just as fast as it came. My eyes struggled to open at first but eventually they did. I looked around the room remembering the familiar room once again. The second thing I noticed was the guy in the corner of the room, he was in the rocking chair. He was studying me with the most intensity I have ever seen in any living beings eyes. Vampire or not he was living. They don't call them living dead for nothing. He was so beautiful, more so then anyone. His beautiful bronze hair tousled every which way but it didn't look bad it just added to his beauty. His chin was chiseled like all the rest of his body. And his eyes, his eyes were so beautiful. Not like any of the others in the house. They were so deep, so true.

"I see you've woken up." His god-like face smirked the cutest half smile the world has ever known.

"Yep." My voice was weak from thirst.

"You thirsty yet?" he looked down and my stomach sank with need and desire to see his eyes again.

"I think." He looked back up as if he was surprised I knew what he was talking about.

"How do you-?" I cut him off

"I'll tell you later. Where are we going to hunt.

"Uhm in the woods behind the house." The questioning look in his lovely eyes never faded.

I practically jumped out of bed, and ran through the house and towards the back door. Edward my angelic God quickly caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Eager to hunt are we?" the half-smile engulfed the lower half of his face.

"We need to hurry if we want to get the doe and buck ahead."

"I know I can smell them two but please I want to know If I can have the buck. Plllleeeaaasssse." He got down on one knee and his delicate fingers gently threaded together. To be honest he looked like a five year old begging for ice cream. He was so beautiful.

"Of coarse that's how I thought we'd do it!" I pulled him up by his elbows and for about one minute we stood together just a couple of centimeters apart just staring into each others eyes, until he swiftly turned his head to the side and looked to the woods as if he were studying them.

"Uhmmm we better get going if we want to catch them, the deer I mean." I brushed my hair back so it wasn't in my eyes another one of my nervous habits.

"Uhm yeah I-I should jus-just uhhh run." I took off running not letting him respond I just ran and let the tears stain my face. How the hell did I even think someone like him would be remotely interested in me, a plain boring nobody?

Racing through the forest was the closest thing to feeling normal as I could. Yeah I know running through a forest at about 45miles per hour isn't normal but I felt like that day when the Cullen's saved me from my personal hell **(A/N SHE CANT DECIDE IF ITSHE'S MAD AT THE CULLENS FOR HELPING HER OR MAD THAT'S WHY IT KEEPS CHANGING)** I was lying in my bed and I felt if I just stayed there in that place nothing and no one could hurt me I was safe. Well I felt if I just kept running after the deer I would be safe from any kind of hurt.

**A/N: KK WELL IF YOU LIKE THE STORY THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS REVIEW OR AT LEAST ADD ME TO FAVORITES I HAVE NEXT CHAPTER READY BUT I KEEP FORGETING TO SENT THEM TO MY BETA I DONT KNOW IF I NEED TO IF U THINK I DO PLEASE TELL ME. UHMMMMMMMM YEAH REVIEW AND LIKE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT I WANT/ NEED IDEAS REEEEEEEEELBAD... MABY BUT PLEASE GIVE INPUT**


	4. Chap4

**A/N: OK WELL HERE IT IS IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST I JUST HAD ALOT OF GRAMMAR PROBS!! r&r THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I POST I MIGHT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER LATER TONIGHT!!**

**

* * *

**

:CHAPTER 4:

**VOICES, TALKING, AND VISIONS PLUS A LITTLE BIT OR REUNIONS**

"Bella!" his voice was so sad but I didn't care I was right behind the buck and doe, and they were calling. As if they wanted me to kill them for my own desires.

I pounced, taking both of them at once, and killing them instantly. I moved the buck out of the way for Edward so he could do what he wants to it.

I devoured the doe within seconds the warm blood felt so good going down my throat. When I was done I moved to the nearest tree and pulled my knees to my face setting my chin on top of them just watching him. I sat there watching Edward. He was so careful so graceful not one drop of blood got onto his shirt, unlike mine which was soiled with dirt and blood.

For the first time since I left the bed I noticed that I was only wearing underwear and a shirt 15 jillion sizes to big.

Also for the first time since Edward started drinking, he looked up at me and at the time I was trying hard to cover myself up. He laughed.

"I brought you some clothes I thought you might remember you were almost covered up when you were done eating." At first I thought I would blush and my heart would start pounding in my chest. It didn't.

I looked over to the small pile at the edge of the clearing. I walked over to the pile and noticed as I got closer there was a small pair of boxers a little bigger then my size, they were black silk with metallic red lips, a pair of boy short underwear and black lace bra which I raised my eyebrow at until I remembered Alice, oh and there was a black wife-beater, with a pair of flip-flops.

"The bra an-and the uhmm underwear were from Alice just in case your wondering." I knew what he was going to say I just wanted to hear his voice.

"yeah I know. But thanks." I smiled and turned around running several yards until I could no longer see Edward. After I got dressed I ran back to Edward who I thought was about to pass out.

"Uhmm can we leave I really need to talk to Emmett and change." He looked disappointed but I could be wrong.

"Oh I don't think Emmett will be able to talk. Uhmm after Carlisle bit you we went to Emmett and told him what we were and if he wanted to be changed like you, he said yes so he should still be in the middle of the change when we get back. Carlisle said it would be best if he didn't have any guest until the end of the change."

"Oh, ok do you want to walk around then?" his face instantly light up.

"Uhmm… yeah." Ye grabbed my hand and started running, dragging me along. All I could do was run, and laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Ed-laugh-ward-laugh-stop-laugh-I-laugh-want-laugh-to-laugh-walk-laugh"

"Bella? Are you laughing at me?" he put his hand on his chest and _tried _to look offended which only made me laugh harder.

"yyyeeeeeesssssss" I was laughing the hole time I said it.

"Well Bella, all I can say is… your face" I fell to the ground holding my stomach from laughing so hard I couldn't contain myself

After five minuets of me laughing on the ground and Edward the ark angel/God looking at me and laughing as well he sat down by me and just stopped laughing.

"What?" I said and he melted my non-existent heart with his radiant half-smile

"Nothing I was just thinking." Oh god here comes creepy/nosey Bella to the rescue! (not)

"About?"

"You." I think that was the first time in a wile I smiled and it was genuine.

"You don't waste time on flattery do you Mr. Cullen?"

"No, I guess not." His half-smile became full blown.

"Do you mind if I ask _what_ about me you were thinking about."

"Never mind."

"Ok but I _do_ have a question is it ok if I ask?"

"Shoot."

"What you were thinking. Was it the same thing I was thinking?" he raised his brow

"And what was that?"

"Hmmm I'm not telling until you tell me." he looked like he was debating whether or not to say.

"You sure you want to know?" I raised my eyebrow at him now

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Ok I-I was _thinking_ about your lips." He quickly looked away as if avoiding my eyes as if I would be mad.

"I was thinking about the same thing." He looked so relieved but saddened at the same time

"Really?" I leaned closer to him

"Yes. I was." I bit my lip and Edward stopped breathing.

"Mmmmmm." It sounded like he was like whining or something. I leaned a little closer and he just ran away. I have never felt so rejected and alone in my life. I fell back to the ground laying in the fetal position. Crying. After an hour I went back to the house, not bothering to talk to anyone. As an instinct imbedded in my soul I went to the bed in my new room and wept. After about 30 min. I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella hun it's me, Alice can I come in?"

"No."

"Bell-aaaa. Please? I'm sorry for my brother I just need to give you something."

"No."

"To bad I'm coming in anyway." She opened the door with arms full of bags there were like five Dillards bags, 2 were Hollister, and 1 was… Victoria's Secret. I might as well kill myself.

"Alice! I can't believe you have the nerve to come in here and have a Victoria's Secret bag when you know fully well what happened in the clearing!"

"Geese Bella chillax I just got you underwear and bras nothing else I swear."

"Sorry Alice, its just… never mind."

"Bella don't worry I know I am physic and I have an empath as a husband."

"Sorry. Uhmm while you're doing...well whatever you're doing, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Kay. Oh and when you're done Esme wants to talk to you about how you want your room to look like."

"Thanks, and Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Emmett?"

"Only another day or so till he's done. He's really doing great, but Carlisle wants to wait till he's up for anyone to go in there."

"Ok."

"I got into the shower and out in record time, and went to my new closet I was surprised how much Alice new what I liked I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a midnight blue polo with a pair of dark blue Arizona jean canvas slip-ons. I set them on my bed and went over to my dresser and got out a dark blue bra and boy short underwear the same color as the rest of my clothes and got dressed. When I was done I went into the living room where Esme was, and sat down next to her.

"Hello Bella. You look real nice."

"Hey Esme so do you."

"Alice told you then?"

"Yep."

"Ok, well I already bought you a cherry wood bed frame and desk, and lighting fixtures, everything except paint and sheets. So I just need to know what colors so I can finish."

"Oh uhmm how about midnight blue and black?"

"Bella. You. Read. My. Mind. Yay I cant wait!!" she jumped off the couch and ran out the door and within seconds I heard an engine and then I saw a u-hal pull out of the driveway. I went back upstairs but to Alice's room. When I went in she was sitting on her bed.

"Hey Alice, how do I look?"

"Oh. Em. Gee. You look hot! Geese Bella you challenge Rosalie's hotness."

"Alice I don't look_ that _good."

"Yes, Bella you do!"

"You lie."

"Psht whatever. Did you check your bra yet?"

"Well I had to put it on didn't I?"

"I didn't mean it I meant the size!"

"Alice you sure know how to make a normal conversation really awkward."

"Bella you do know you're a 'D' now right"

"Well I knew I was bigger because I'm obviously bigger then an 'A'"

"Oh god Bella you were an 'A'?"

"Yep and _that_ didn't even stop my dad."

"I'm sorry Bella, about your dad I mean."

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. That's the last thing I want."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. I'm TIRED of people's pity"

"Ok well lets stop talking about that… lets talk about…. What you want me to get for you tomorrow when I go shopping?"

"Why cant I go?"

"Bella hunnie you're a new born you will kill the first person you lay your eyes on."

"Oh, ok. Well Alice just get what you want, you're the expert."

"Cool. Oh and everyone's going too so you and Emmett will be the only ones here." She looked like she was holding something back but I didn't want to push her. I slowly walked to the door Alice right behind me. I was in her door way now.

"Anything else?"

"Yep."

"What Alice?"

"edwardwillbewatchingyou." She shoved me out of her room, slammed the door, quickly locking it. I laughed knowing a wooden door and a lock wouldn't keep a vampire out but I didn't want to fight with her so I just went to Emmett's room. On the way I heard something.

'Emmett is so perfect' it was Rosalie's voice but she was to far away for me to hear it that clear, even if I have super-hearing. 'why did I do it? Why have I gotten so close? Because you love her Edward you have since you first saw her. Why am I talking to myself? I'm so weird.' It was Edward's voice but he was in the attic and I'm on the first floor. I started to get the worst headache and then I was flooded with these voices, my head was pounding, I fell to the floor holding my head It hurt so bad. Out of nowhere I felt two strong, cold arms around me and carry me.

"Edward?"

"Shhhhhh Bella, I think know what's wrong."

"God why her?"

"Edward what do you mean why me?"

'_Bella you know my power right?_'

"Of course"

"And that proves it Bella I was thinking that." he didn't run with me in his arms so it took awhile for him to make it to his room.

"I have the same power?"

"Yes."

"Edward?"

"hmmm"

"Don't put me down. Please?"

"Bella?"

We were now in his room by his bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest and onto his lap, sitting on the bed at the same time.

"It started when I was 10." He pulled me away from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"My dad, it was my 10th birthday, he said it was my birthday present. H-he took me to his room and ma-made…he made me undress." I gulped back the tears and continued.

"He set me down and undressed himself." He put my chin in his hands and I opened my eyes longing to see his beautiful ocher eyes.

"Bella you don't have to tell me this."

"No. I don't, but I want to. I need to. Please for me." he put my head down and closed his eyes.

"When he was undressed h-he sat down by me an-and he told me if I ever tell any one he'll kill my brother, an-and then kill me. an-and all…. All of my friends." I closed my eyes again trying to fight back the tears. "I started crying and that's when it started. He started to touch him self for a while and then he p-pushed me on the bed and pined me down. I never told Emmett. He knows, but he never new when it started for sure"

"Bella? Do you want to kill him?"

"What?"

"I can't stand you having to live knowing he's still out there."

"I know, I want him to die, but I don't want to kill him I want to give him time to understand what he did, and the pain he caused me and Emmett, and after he dose I want him to die a slow painful death."

"You know a week after Emmett is done with his change were moving." His hand was rubbing circles on the small of my back.

"I know. I kind of figured that." He smiled and the voices died down but just enough for me to focus one and my headache go away.

'Bella I'm so sorry this happened to you. You never deserved to be hurt like that'

"Thank you Edward." I smiled at him and everything went black for a second. But it was quickly replaced by a movie-in-fast-forward kind of thing. I saw Emmett he looked stronger and more handsome, Rosalie was behind him and the clock said 5:16 am. Within milliseconds I was back in the room with Edward.

"What happened" his beautiful brow furrowed.

"I don't know, it was like I had a front row seat to a movie in fast forward. I saw Emmett and he looked different but the same, and Rosalie was behind him It was so clear but so blurry."

He looked so cute when he was confused.

"Alice!!" Was all he said and within seconds Alice was in the room too.

"Do you know what happened to Bella just ther?" she just nodded but I knew she was trying to hold back her excitement.

"Yep."

"And?"

"Bella you're PHYSIC!!" she was literally jumping up and down, and saying something over and over but I didn't pay any attention to it because in the door way was Emmett I had never been more happy in my life. I had everything, a new family, a new house, eternal life, and now my brother. I ran to him and jumped in his arms hugging him as tightly as I could.

"Bella how are we going to kill Charlie?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"We're not."

"Bella?"

"In time we will but not now."

"Whatever you say little sis." We stood there hugging for about 15 minutes. After I pulled away from Emmett Rosalie came and stood beside him.

"Bella I just wanted to sa-"

"Rosalie I know and you have nothing to be sorry for. I was rude to you, and I apologize for my actions."

"Truce?" she held out her hand, I pushed it aside and gave her a hug.

"Truce, and Rosalie?"

"Please watch Em when I'm not here."

"Ok." god I wish I was as pretty as her.

Me, Emmett, and the Cullens hung out for that whole day, I think it was the best day ever. But soon enough it was time for them all to go for "the shopping trip" which also meant it was time me and Emmett were being babysat by an angel.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU REVIEW BY THE TIME IM READY TO POST I HOPE I HAVE ANOTHER 6 REVIEWS OR IT MIGHT BE DELAYED A LITTLE BIT... MABY LIJE A WEEK LOL JK... MABY**

**- Xx-Cute-Without-The-E-xX**


End file.
